


Family Favour

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12981519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: A/N:Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt #9:Stuck in the airport during the holidays.Beta(s):Sevfan and Emynn.Disclaimer:The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	Family Favour

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N:** Written for Adventdrabbles's prompt #9: [Stuck in the airport during the holidays](https://imgur.com/ZfUdOC6).
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Family Favour

~

“…afraid there has been another delay,” the desk agent announced over the microphone. “We’ll do our best to accommodate you, but—”

Groaning, Dudley turned to Amanda. “Are you all right, love?” 

Amanda, her hand over her swollen belly, glared at him. “What do you think? We’ve been in this airport for _six hours_ and I’m starving and all they have here is cheese sandwiches and bags of stale crisps! Plus, Mum was expecting us two hours ago and my sister’s going to beat me home again for Christmas and—” A grimace crossed her face. “And the baby’s kicking again.” 

“Shit,” Dudley muttered. “If only—” He paused. “Erm, how would you feel if we used unconventional means to travel?” 

Amanda, leaning against the wall, shrugged. “I don’t care if it’s a flying carpet, Dudley, I just need to get out of this ruddy airport!” 

Checking that no one around them was listening, Dudley leaned in close. “There’s one option. I could call Harry.” 

Amanda’s eyes went wide. “And have him use,” she dropped her voice into a whisper, “magic?” 

“Yeah.” Dudley bit his lip. “I’ve a way to contact him, but it’s only for emergencies.” 

Ananda gestured around them. “I’d say this is an emergency, wouldn’t you?” 

Dudley shrugged. “Well I’m not sure if—Oof!” 

Amanda, who had grabbed him by the collar and hauled him close, growled through clenched teeth, “It’s going to be an emergency for you if you don’t get me out of here.” 

Eyes wide, Dudley nodded. “Understood. I’ll be right back.” 

Hurrying away, Dudley looked around for a deserted spot, not finding anywhere suitable. Finally, desperate, he went to the loo. There was just one other bloke there, and, nodding, Dudley made a beeline for the closest stall, locking himself in. Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out the coin he always carried, and pressed the centre. 

There was a rumble behind him like pipes. 

“You all right in there, mate?” the bloke asked. 

“Yeah, fine,” said Dudley. “Erm, bad shrimp.” 

“Oh. Right. Well, good luck.” Footsteps quickly hurried out of the loo. 

There was a grinding sound like bricks shifting, and then the wall behind the toilet separated and Harry walked through. Eyebrow raised, he looked around. “This is new. Toilet emergency, is it?” 

Dudley hung his head. “Sorry, I just couldn’t find any other place where people wouldn’t see—”

Stepping around the toilet, Harry smirked. ‘“It’s fine, Dudders.” He looked Dudley up and down. “You look good. How’s Amanda?” 

“She’s…why I called.” Unlocking the stall door, Dudley led the way out. Unfortunately, just then, two blokes walked in to see them both emerging from the same stall. 

“Bloody hell,” muttered one. “Can’t even keep it in your pants in the airport?” 

Harry eyed Dudley. “We’re in an airport?” 

Dudley nodded. “Yeah. Our flight’s delayed and Amanda…Well, come and see.” 

They exited the loo, Dudley leading the way. “So how’s your husband?” he asked. “Steve, is it?” 

“Severus,” corrected Harry. “And he’s brilliant, thanks.” 

“Great. Amanda’s pregnant, as you know, and, well, she gets temperamental.” 

Harry laughed. “Yeah, Severus was like that, too, when he was carrying our kids.” 

“Wait, blokes can have babies in your world?” Dudley asked. “Bloody hell! Glad I’m not magical, I could never do what Amanda’s doing.” 

“Oh, I think people do what they must,” Harry said. “You’d manage.” 

“Thank God I won’t ever have to…Hey, love,” cried, Dudley, hurrying up to Amanda. “Look, I found Harry.” 

Amanda smiled wanly. “Hey, honey. Hello, Harry. Nice to see you again.” 

“Hey, Amanda.” Harry nodded. “Rough day, hm?” 

She sighed. “A bit, yes. We hate to ask, but is there any way you could—?” She waved her hand in a vaguely magical way. 

Harry grinned. “Yeah, I think I can manage something. We’ll need to get out of sight though. The Statute of Secrecy is no joke.” 

Amanda pushed off the wall. “Lead the way,” she said. 

“I’ll get the bags,” said Dudley. 

“Oh, I can help with that, too,” said Harry, and he discreetly wriggled his fingers. 

When Dudley picked up their suitcases, they felt like they weighed nothing. “Wow,” he said, tucking one under his arm and hauling the other behind him. “This is great.”

“Least I could do,” said Harry. “I think this will be easiest if we go outside.” 

Once they were out of the secure area of the airport, Harry directed them into an alley. “Right, where are you trying to go?” 

“My mum’s house in Galway.” Amanda pulled out her mobile, tapping the screen. “Here’s the address.” 

After studying it, Harry nodded. “Got it. Ireland, here we come.” Harry drew his wand. “Let me shrink those suitcases for you before we go, Dudley.” 

Once the suitcases were safely in Dudley’s pockets, Harry extended his arm. “Hold on and don’t let go,” he instructed. 

Dudley, having travelled with Harry once before, was prepared for the squeezing sensation. “Hang on, love,” he whispered to Amanda. “This feels weird.” 

When they arrived Amanda looked almost green. “Bloody hell,” she wheezed. “That was…” 

“Yeah, sorry.” Harry looked apologetic. “No one’s been able to do anything about that squeezing sensation. Still, it’s so quick, most of us deal with it.” 

Amanda nodded, gulping deep breaths. When she straightened up, she looked better. She glanced at the car parked before the house and she huffed. “Now if only there was a way to have beat my sister here, everything would be perfect.” 

Dudley laughed. “Sorry, but that’s imposs—”

Harry cleared his throat and they both stared at him. 

Dudley blinked. “ _Is_ there a way to do that?” 

Harry hummed. “There is, but you _cannot_ tell anyone I did this, all right?” 

Amanda snorted. “Who would believe us?” 

“Plus, you can alter our memories and take away all knowledge of magic if you have to, can’t you?” said Dudley.

Harry nodded. “If I have to, yes, but I’d rather not.” He glanced at Amanda’s belly and winked at Dudley. “That knowledge may come in handy someday.” 

Dudley blinked. Was Harry saying _his_ kid was magical?

Amanda, who’d turned away to scan the street, had missed that exchange. “Thanks so much for doing this,” she said. “You didn’t have to.” 

“Of course I did.” Harry smiled. “You’re family.” Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out what looked like a pendant on a long chain. Walking over to them, he looped the chain over all their necks. “We need to stay out of view,” he said. “What do you think, should two hours do it?” 

Amanda nodded. “Yes, she only lives an hour away, so I’m sure she timed it so she’d be here just before us.” 

Harry pulled them behind a hedge. “Hang on.” 

This time the world seemed to rush past them, the sun reversing its course across the sky. He glanced behind him at his in-laws’ house, where he saw Amanda’s sister walking backwards out of the house and driving her car backwards down the street. Finally, the world slowed and stopped. 

Harry pulled the chain from around their necks. “Right, you’ve now beat your sister home.”

Amanda hugged him. “Thank you.” Pulling back, she said, “Do you want to come in? Or do you have to go forward in time now?” 

Harry grinned lopsidedly. “There’s no way fast to go forward, only the regular way. I’ll just go to a local pub and—”

“Nonsense!” Amanda tucked her hand in his arm and drew him towards her childhood home. “Come in and have some mulled wine and biscuits. It’s the least we can do, and my mum makes the best gingerbread in the world.” 

“The best, hm?” Harry laughed. “That’s a bold claim. Sure, why not? I can’t go anywhere for the moment anyway.” 

“Brilliant.” 

Dudley hummed as he followed them towards the house. It felt good to do something nice for Harry for a change. And apparently his kid was going to be magical. Dudley grinned. He could live with that. 

~


End file.
